


片段

by Depressed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Kissing, Post-Hogwarts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 强行发糖，发冷CP，发百合。文内不能在《神奇生物在哪里》及HP七部原著中找到的动植物都是我编的，卢娜的饮食偏好也是w





	

时间是夏天下午，地点是太平洋南部的岛屿。卢娜·洛夫古德揭开绣着鹰头马身有翼兽的绒布，把来自东方的茶具拿出来洗。一缕橘黄色的暖光里，灰尘跳着舞钻入她的鼻孔，让她结结实实地打了个喷嚏，头发上的三种干花一齐掉下来，散落在杯子和托盘里。

卢娜皱了皱鼻子，第五次对自己保证，如果这客人下次又等到绒布落了灰才来，她就请她和标本、旧书和脏衣服一起睡在沙发上。

当然，因为睡在沙发上会增强被骚扰虻钻进耳朵的可能性，卢娜是不会真的这么做的。

客人进来的时候，根茎茶的第一缕烟气已经从铜壶嘴里冒出来了。她把旅行斗篷挂在门口，尴尬地瞥了一眼窗玻璃上涂的“弯角鼾兽可能在附近”，换了拖鞋，轻车熟路地往屋里走。沙发上摞了几本书，表皮肮脏，纸张发黄而内容可疑。仔细想一想，她或许能记起来它们的名字与内容，但她只是在远离旧书的一端坐下，从随身的手提袋里拿出一份文件来读。

这位客人早就学会了，在洛夫古德的领地，不要深究任何一件东西。

她是个优秀的学生，同辈人中的佼佼者，以见闻广博、思维清晰而闻名。但洛夫古德的逻辑不是微积分、牛顿定律这种科学逻辑，也不是变形五定律这种魔法逻辑。它平常温和无害，甚至显得有几分趣味，却总是在最奇特的时候蹦出来，把她二十余年里形成的，业已稳固的人生架构炸得粉碎。

卢娜·洛夫古德对她来说，可以算是个恐怖分子了。

“下午好，来喝杯茶吧。”

恐怖分子端着托盘，从厨房里走出来，托盘上的杯子里，有微小的爆炸声阵阵响起。客人抬起头，不安地动了动，似乎是在思考拒绝款待的理由。

“它没有毒，”卢娜耸了耸肩，不快地澄清，“只是一点普伦巴姆根茶，用来驱除夜巡蝇和北半球的寒冷，还有你固执己见的脾气，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏·格兰杰摇了摇头，卢娜在她的神情中看到她去世已久校长的模样——尊长对天真孩童的，理解、包容又无奈的神情。棕发女人端起她最好的瓷杯，象征性地抿了口茶，又仿佛它是斯内普地下室的溶剂一样，重视却谨慎地放回托盘原位。

正好压上之前杯底留下的水印。

“太烫了。”赫敏拙劣地掩饰道，抿了抿嘴唇，“等它凉一点再喝完吧。”

这个动作点燃了卢娜的怒气，她翘起腿，冷冷地驳斥道：“如果你觉得这里，或者我，不符合你的高标准，那就回到英格兰的任意一座咖啡馆里去吧，至少那里不会有被饮料毒死的危险，也不会有疯姑娘洛夫古德。”

她以为赫敏要生气，吼不出声的狮子和绵羊也没什么差别了，但赫敏只是愣了愣，然后低下头，笑着打开手提袋，把一些包裹拿出来。

“比起你找奇怪植物的本事，你的厨艺倒是没什么长进。来冲一点蜂蜜公爵的薄荷粉吧，适合平息夏天的炎热，还有等待已久的焦躁心情。”没经卢娜允许，她挥了挥魔杖，指挥开水壶和一对杯子从厨房飘飘荡荡地浮过来。卢娜只是一动不动地坐着，不屑的冷哼在鼻腔里徘徊。

“还有你喜欢的南瓜饼呀。”水壶飘回去的时候，赫敏似乎无意地提起，“不是每个人都能带着大包小包幻影移行半个地球的，麻瓜海关又总是检查得那么严。”

“看在南瓜饼的份上。”于是卢娜把冷哼咽回去，伸手去揭开包裹的封条，幻影移行过了半个地球，它依然熟悉而甘甜，“欢迎回来，格兰杰小姐。”

“很高兴再次见到你，卢娜。”

于是她们越过桌子去接吻，卢娜在慌乱中带落了水杯，泥浆色染在纤细的小腿和脚踝上，她的恋人揽她到怀里，避开这一地狼藉，反反复复地缠绵。她在赫敏的嘴唇上尝到薄荷茶的味道，前调清甜而后音微苦，正如她们会面的气氛。

但唇舌交缠时，她们贴得极近，熟悉的气息落入鼻翼，舌尖仿佛有花朵盛开，她尝到久违了的，只属于那个格兰芬多女性的味道。赫敏的感受也应当是相同的，因为腰间有一只手，压着她靠得近一些，再近一些，直到两具躯体隔着布料贴合，而她们都能听到彼此的心跳声。

她们在气喘吁吁时分开，卢娜不由自主地笑出来。赫敏的眼睛是晶亮的，头发蓬乱得一如她十一岁的模样。这时天色渐暗，有苍茫的黑漫上来，将最后一点暖色吞噬其中。


End file.
